Don't Let Me Go
by ultimatesalormoonfan
Summary: Mamoru breaks up with Usagi. When she tries to get him back, it nearly costs her her own life. Will Demando pick up the rebound? The story behind her view, and what she feels... ((My second fic! R&R please))


Alright. My second fic. Lets see how it works out. I love the title, I think it fits what the story is going to be about so well. Anyway, please review. I think my writing has gotten better since I started my previous fic, see what you think. Oh! And this time. I'm going to use the Japanese names. Normally, I preffer to use those, but in my last fic, I couldn't remember a few names, so I didn't want to write the fic with some of the names in English, some in Japanese. This chapter is mostly an introduction, so it's sort of confusing. Don't worry, the other chapters won't be quite like this. It's just this first one that has the song intwined.  
  
Quick note:   
  
~~~~~  
  
text  
  
~~~~~  
  
shows the song words.  
  
So, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep putting these? Can't I just write the fic? *eyes shift to the door as several lawyers walk in* Erm, well, maybe not. Heh. I don't own sailor moon, or any of these characters! *runs away, but yells behind her...* The song is called All Cried Out, written by Allure, not me. They fit the first chapter of the fic really well, so I used 'em. Don't hurt me!  
  
--------------------  
  
Usagi sat motionless on the floor, pictures running through her mind, sparkling crystal clear tears leaking from her open eyes, her face looking strait forward, her head tilted slightly to the side, looking slightly dazed. Her eyes appeared to be empty, void of any concious thoughts. Mamoru appeared in her mind, smiling at her. She blinked, surpised to see his face. She reached out her hands, to reassure herself that he was truely there. Her hands moved forward, but he moved backwards, and the smile on his face faded. The image in her mind dissappeared, only to show another... She saw herself and Mamoru walking, together through the park. He had his arm around her waiste, and fall leaves fluttered around them in the orange sunset. Happy, contented smiles played accross their faces. Suddenly, within her head, he pulled his arm away, and looked at her again, now unhappy. He then broke into a run, to get away from her. She shook her head, only to have his voice echo through her head, repeating what he had said.  
  
"Listen Usagi. I... I just can't be with you anymore." Mamoru's face had been serious, and distressed. Her face pailed, but for once in her life, she was speachless.  
  
"I... You... I just... No, I can't do this anymore. Goodbye." He then turned away, and walked off. Usagi couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She just stood and staired at the space he had been. His footsteps echoed within her head. After about five minutes, she started to run. To run blindly, her head shaking, tears trailing through the air behind her. She ran through the park. Through the streets they've walked through. Past Mamoru's home, on and on and on she ran. She found herself at her house, alone. Neither her parents, nor her brother were home, so after closing the door, she slid down onto the floor. She sat there for a few moments. Sitting empty headed. Blinking. Then she started to shake. And tears ran freely again.  
  
She stood up. Then slid down again, finding herself feeling too weak to support herself.  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
All alone on a Sunday morning   
  
Outside I see the rain is falling   
  
Inside I'm slowly dying   
  
But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying   
  
And you  
  
Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow   
  
Set this place on fire.  
  
All I needed was a simple "Hello"  
  
But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry  
  
I gave you my love in vain   
  
My heart never knew such pain.  
  
And you,  
  
You leave me so confused   
  
Now I'm all cried out, over you.  
  
Cryin' over you.  
  
Never wanted to see things your way,  
  
Had to go astray   
  
For why was I such a fool  
  
Now I see that the grass is greener   
  
Is it too late for me to find my way home,  
  
How could I be so wrong?  
  
Leaving me all alone   
  
Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno   
  
Romance of these flames,  
  
Why should I take the blame?  
  
You were the one who left me neglected  
  
Apologies not accepted   
  
Add me to the broken hearts you've collected   
  
I gave you all of me  
  
How was I to know,  
  
You would weaken so easily   
  
I don't know what to do  
  
Now I'm all cried out  
  
Over you  
  
I gave you my love in vain   
  
My heart never knew such pain.  
  
And you  
  
You left me so confused   
  
Now I'm all cried out  
  
Now I'm all cried out  
  
Over you  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
